


Missing Pieces

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Just a short rewrite of the dinner scene in the season 8 finale.





	Missing Pieces

''Hey guys. Sorry I'm late,'' Jamie said, quickly taking the remaining chair.

''That's twice in as many weeks,'' Danny accused. ''Where were you?''

Jamie, far used to Danny's attitude when he was hungry, just laughed and said, ''I'll tell you later.''

''Why can't you tell us now?'' Sean asked, eagerly dipping food onto his plate.

''Cause it's a surprise,'' Jamie replied.

''What kind of surprise?'' Henry asked as he passed a bowl of carrots.

''I'll tell you later,'' Jamie grinned. ''Pass the potatoes.''

~Later~

''Ok, I'm gonna head out,'' Jamie said, pulling on his leather jacket. ''Grandpa, it's my turn next week, right? What do you want me to bring?''

Henry licked his lips in anticipation. ''I was thinking of making a nice roast with that marinate your grandma always used.''

''With mac' and cheese?'' Jamie tried hopefully.

''I could be persuaded - if you pick a good roast,'' Henry smiled at his youngest grandson.

''Great. I'm on the night shift so I'll drop it off Saturday morning. Bye guys.''

''Wait,'' Danny called out. ''What's the surprise?''

Jamie smirked and went over to the bookcase, reaching out toward the middle shelf and pulling out a small cardboard box.

''Ah, hidden in plain sight,'' Danny nodded approvingly. ''Nice kid.''

Jamie handed the box to Danny and left, calling over his shoulder, ''Have fun guys.''

Danny tore into the box. ''It's a puzzle,'' he announced.

''The surprise is a puzzle?'' Jack asked.

Danny narrowed his eyes. ''Or maybe it's what's on the puzzle,'' he said, dumping out the contents of the box. ''Ok,'' he rubbed his hands together, ''let's start with the corner pieces.''

~20 minutes later~

''What?'' Erin exclaimed. ''Why would he do that?'' They had finished the puzzle in record time, amazing seeing how they were all crowded together and stealing pieces back and forth.

''Yeah, I don't get it either,'' Nicki said. ''What surprise would involve a puzzle of him and his partner?''

''With missing pieces,'' Erin added, miffed the puzzle wouldn't be complete.

''I'll call him,'' Danny offered. ''Hey, kid. Yeah we finished it - mostly. Kind of hard to do with missing pieces and all, but it's done. Why -'' he paused, listening. ''What's that supposed to mean? Why would you - hello?'' He pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the screen. ''He hung up on me.''

''What did he say?'' asked Frank.

Danny sighed, recounting the short conversation in exasperation. ''He said that he hid the missing pieces somewhere in the house.''

Nicki scoffed. ''Somewhere? That could take ages.''

''What did he say exactly, Danny?'' Henry pressed.

Danny closed his eyes in recollection. ''That there's ten pieces missing, they're somewhere in the house, and the clue is in the puzzle.''

Everyone stared at puzzle.

''I see water in the background,'' said Sean. ''Does that mean he's taking us fishing?''

Henry chuckled. ''I don't think so, but it's good you're looking at the whole picture.''

Frank sat up straight and took a closer look. ''Maybe it's not what we're seeing in the picture but what we're not seeing in the picture,'' he muttered to himself. ''Jack, run upstairs and look in my nightstand. I keep a jewelry box of your Grandma's favorite trinkets. See if there's a red ring box in there.''

''Ok.'' Jack said, running off.

Henry looked at his son. ''What are you thinking, Francis?''

Erin started. ''You don't think -''

''We'll know if I'm right in a minute,'' Frank responded.

Jack came back down and handed his grandpa the ring box. Frank opened it, his breath catching when he saw the missing puzzle pieces. ''I think I know what the surprise is.''

''What?'' Nicki asked, irritable from the suspense.

Frank leaned forward and shuffled the pieces in his hand, fitting them in the puzzle one-by-one, revealing his Mary's ring on Eddie's finger, resting lightly on Jamie's chest.

Sean blinked. ''Is that -''

''Does that mean -'' Jack began excitedly.

Henry chuckled. ''Well, I'll be.''


End file.
